Chrono TriggED
by AuronsKatana
Summary: A Ed/Chrono
1. The New Epoch

Ed, Edd, `n Eddy: Chrono Ed!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, Chrono trigger, or anything for that matter(Well, Everything that a person needs, of coarse)  
  
The Ed's are working on their next scam in Edd's Garage.  
  
"This Is gonna get us rich!!!", Eddy said as he saw Edd working on their next scam.  
  
"Eddy, Haven't you noticed that all the scams we have done has always failed in some way?" Edd Replied.  
  
"But this one will! This 'Time Machine' Gag will have us in Jawbreaker heaven!!" Eddy said, "But what should we call it??"  
  
"OOH! OOH! That looks like Epoch for that Chrono Trigger game!!" Ed replied  
  
"That's great! We'll call it Epoch! You're a genius, Ed!!" Edd Replied.  
  
"I'm a Double D!" Ed said as he put on Edd's hat.  
  
"..............." Ed and eddy just stared at Edd.  
  
"ED!!!" Edd screamed as he put his hat back on.  
  
So the Ed's brought Epoch outside to the cul-de-sac.  
  
"Looks like the Dorks did something cool for once. Let's...A DOLLAR?" Kevin yelled.  
  
"Oh well, I'll pay the 6 dollars" Nazz Said.  
  
"But Double D! The Epoch only had 3 seats!" Ed Said.  
  
"I gave it 10 seats, Ed." Edd replied.  
  
So everyone got in.  
  
"The seats are comfy, there are complimentary peanuts, raisins, potato chips, and Coke in your boxes below you (gravy and buttered toast, plus Pepsi, for Ed.),and magazines specially selected for each of you.", Edd said.  
  
"This is very generous of you, Sock-headed-Ed-Boy!" Rolf Replied.  
  
"Well, Were would you like to go?" Eddy said.  
  
"Now Eddy, This Machine will fling us off into a certain region in the Atlantic Ocean, once we time travel, and the region Has a different Year time Calendar than us, And Since it is 2003 right now, It will be 1003 there" Edd exclaimed.  
  
"(Double D, THIS ACCUTULY WORKS???)" Eddy whispered.  
  
"(Well, Eddy, I wanted to build this so this place will be famous, and we'd be Rich!)" Edd told Eddy in his sort of way.  
  
"Were should we go??" Eddy said.  
  
"3300 a.d." Johnny said.  
  
"Okay, Johnny, We'll go there"  
  
  
  
Ed typed in the number, and the voyage began.  
  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Wow, Look at all the lights!" Sarah cooed  
  
"Sarah, I don't feel good." Jimmy whined  
  
"Well, almost there!" Edd Said.  
  
The ship landed in Out of Proto Dome.  
  
"Gravy!" Ed said  
  
"Well, lets go out" Jimmy Said  
  
"WHAT??????" Everyone yelled when they saw the outside. The ground was gray, The sky was black, and the buildings were cracked.  
  
"Is This what the world is like here?" Eddy questioned  
  
"Let`s split up, Me, Ed, and Eddy will go south, Johnny, Jimmy, and Sara go North, and The rest will go east." Edd said.  
  
"No, we should stay together." Nazz exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, a giant earthquake shook the ground.  
  
"Double D, I'm not in my happy place!" Ed said.  
  
"EDD, GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!" Eddy yelped.  
  
Edd was too confused. He typed in the number 0, but the machine got confused and sent the kids to a new era.  
  
Next chap. up soon! Please Review! 


	2. Learnin' Magic!

Chap.2  
  
Magic Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
After The Queasy-ness of time travel, The Kids arrived at THE END OF TIME!!!!!!!!  
  
"Cool-out!" Kevin said.  
  
"Yo" Said a solemn voice.  
  
"Who are you? And Where are we?" Edd Said  
  
"I'm Gasper, And This is The Time location with the least resistance, The End of Time! BTW, you will have many obstacles along the way of your Travels, so please go inside the room behind me."  
  
So the kids went in to spekkio's room.  
  
"NO!" Ed yelled  
  
"What ed? Eddy Asked  
  
"Oh, He doesn't want to walk around the room. I`ll give you MAGIC NOW!!! Hussy Weenie Missy Hood ... Ham Toro!  
  
Nazz: Did he change any thing?  
  
AK: Way! I like typing like this!  
  
AK: Spekkio, I'm sick of you, Die!  
  
Spekkio: (Dies)  
  
AK: Ok, I'll Give you magic! Ed, you'll get ... Lighting Magic!  
  
Ed: I am A rain cloud!!!!!!!  
  
AK: Edd, You Have ... Shadow Magic! Lucky you!  
  
Edd: Intriguing!  
  
AK: Eddy, Lets give you, Water Magic  
  
Eddy: Bottled water scam!  
  
AK: Sarah, Here's ... Fire Magic!  
  
Sarah: I'll make breakfast for Jimmy!  
  
AK: Jimmy, how about ... Wind magic?  
  
Jimmy: Perfect!  
  
AK: Johnny, Some ... Ice Magic?  
  
Johnny: Great! But what about Plank?  
  
Plank: (I already have Magic, Johnny, Shadow)  
  
Johnny: OK!  
  
AK: Rolf, Some old ... Fire Magic!  
  
Rolf: Rolf is amused by the fire!  
  
AK: Kevin & Nazz, Lighting & Water!  
  
Kevin: Yeah!!  
  
Nazz: Cool!  
  
AK: Since I did something for you, you must do this thing!  
  
Edd: What?  
  
AK: GO TO 12,000 B.C.!!!! Haha!  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
What will the Kids do now? Find Out in Chapter 3! 


	3. New Zeal Dreams

Chrono TriggED  
  
Fun In the Snow  
  
Time----------12, 000 b.c.  
  
Ed: Ohhhhhhh...Gravy!  
  
Edd: Intriguing!  
  
Eddy: Cool!  
  
The Ed's woke up to find out they were in a mixture of climates, and three huge cities!  
  
Bob, The New Zeal greeter (Bob): Hello  
  
Edd: Where are we??  
  
Bob: 12,000 b.c.  
  
Eddy: What's with the towers.  
  
Bob: The 3 cities of New Zeal; Peace, Harmony, And Serenity.  
  
Ed: Got any Jawbreakers?  
  
Edd: Why would they have Jaw-  
  
Bob: Why, yes we do.  
  
Eddy: (Drools) What Flavors?  
  
Bob: Tutti Frutti, Regular, Lemon-lime, and Zeal.  
  
Ed: (Also Drooling) What's Zeal?  
  
Bob: Tastes like Cherry Coke with a Lemon in it, Turns your teeth Purple.  
  
Edd: Where are they?  
  
Bob: At Peace  
  
Ed's: HORRAY!!  
  
-At Peace-  
  
?????- What a rip-off!  
  
?????- Star guns are $100,000.00??  
  
Clerk: Yep  
  
?????(Crono): Die!!!  
  
?????(Lucca): YES!!!  
  
Edd: (Casts Dark Bomb on Clerk)  
  
Lucca: Who did That??  
  
Edd: Me.  
  
Eddy: (Looks strangely at Crono)  
  
Crono: (Looks strangely at Eddy)  
  
Eddy& Crono: Bro?  
  
Ed: CRONO'S EDDIES BRO????  
  
Edd: Gasp! And is that My Cousin Lucca?  
  
Lucca: Edward, Please take off your hat. I've been waiting so long!!  
  
Edd: Okay...............(Takes off Hat)  
  
Ed: Jiggling Jeepers!  
  
Eddy: WOW!!  
  
Double-D's hair is Spiky, even spikier than Crono's. It was wave able, But couldn't be cut.  
  
Eddy: S-ss-ss-sho-hould-we-e-e-f-f-f-f-ind-thh-hh-he-oth-th-ers? (Should we find the others).  
  
-Harmony-  
  
Ed: There's Chickens!!!  
  
Edd: There's the others!  
  
Kevin: Awesome Bikes!  
  
Eddy: Hey Kevin!  
  
Kevin: Dork?  
  
Child: Can't you do anything better? Like-  
  
Kevin: (Kills kid)  
  
Ed: Hi!  
  
Nazz: Hi Ed.  
  
Johnny: Hi Ed. Say hi to plank!  
  
Plank: Hi Ed!  
  
Ed: I heard plank!  
  
Plank: I could only talk to Johnny, But I- (Looses power)  
  
Edd: Crono, We saw 2300 a.d.  
  
Crono: Oh, the people like to do that to time travelers.  
  
Lucca: But we killed lavos in 1999 a.d.  
  
Ed: Where's Marle?  
  
Lucca: They went into Serenity.  
  
-Serenity-  
  
(Portal opens)  
  
Dalton: HAAHAHA!!! Now I can rule the world!!  
  
Sarah: LET US GO!!!!  
  
Marle: Let us out!  
  
Dalton: Never!  
  
You see the over world. A huge castle rises up.  
  
Eddy is Crono`s Brother? Kevin Murders Child? Dalton is Back?  
  
Find out in chapter 4!!  
  
~AuronsKatana 


End file.
